Broken Future
by TITANIC.IS.SINKING
Summary: One-shots all connected to one another, showing how the future came to be, while adding some of my own stuff to how the future broke down. All from the Flash family point of view. Disclaimer I own nothing but the idea.
1. Chapter 1

** also it's good practise for me. All of the chapters are centred around the Flash family, because I love them and their slightly better then the Bat family.**

* * *

Wally made sure that he had tight hold of the twin's hands, squeezing them, he was already starting to get tears in his eyes, he blinked them away. He should have just taken them to the flash monument, it would have been easier on him and on them. He knew they were upset and scared by how they quieted down, slowly they walked the path to the graves, Wally taking deep breathe, if he started crying so would the twins.

He saw the grave before the twins, and stopped, he couldn't do it, he didn't want to see, he didn't want them to see. He felt one of his hands being pulled on, he looked down and saw it was Dawn "Let's see Mum and Dad", Don nodded, Wally found the strength to start moving again, slowly his feet got him to the graves. The twins placed the flowers on their graves. Wally knelt in the middle of the two, blinking hard to keep tears from falling. The twins walking back to him and he hugged both of them.

"Tell us about mum and dad Wally." Wally smiled and small smile and looked at Barry's grave.

"Well Barry, your Dad, was amazedly brave, making jokes even if Batman was the butt of those jokes. He light up a room that was so gloomy, he didn't care that people thought of his as a joke, he was there to make sure that the justice league…" Wally stared at the ground for a bit, Don wiped the tears that had fallen. "He made sure the Justice league knew that the people they protected would only allow the justice league to continue to protect them if they remembered who they were." Wally had to take a few deep breathes.

"He was the clown, like you Don but also unlike you he knew when to be serious. He was so much more than just my uncle, he was my Dad, and we hardly went a day without talking to each other. I still try the communicator to talk to him."

Dawn hugged Wally "What about Mum"

"Iris well no one could ever really describe Iris, she was this huge bubble of energy, and see would accept anyone and loved them, she even hugged Batman." Don and Dawn laughed at the mental image of the dark knight being hugged. "But when Barry died she was a broken shell, we all knew the moment I told Iris the whole world as she saw it would shatter, nothing could hold her here, not like Barry." Fresh tears silently fell down Wally's cheeks. "She tried to stay alive and make jokes, but she was never going to be the same, her will to live slowly lost."

"Who was she to you?"

"She was my aunt, sister, best friend, confident, my idol and hero." The twins kissed the graves and went a little way down the path to give Wally privacy.

"They are so a mixture of you both, you would be so proud grinning from ear to ear." He wiped his face with the back of his hand, sniffing slightly he said "It's so hard sometimes, without you" With that he kissed the top off both their graves and walked towards Don and Dawn.

"Do you miss them?"

"So much" The twins held out their hands to him, he took them and grinned to the sky "But sometimes they make it slightly easier."

* * *

**Read and review, I really need to know how to improve thank you.**

**Hopefully there will be more and next time hopefully I will remember What I gave to Don and Dawn for middle names.**


	2. It Starts

**I own nothing and this pretty much explains it's self.**

* * *

Wally and Jay followed Barry as he took the villain to the desert, Wally heard Jay shout something, but it was muffled, all he heard was 'Run'. Wally raised an eyebrow in Jay's direction, isn't that what they were doing, looking back at Barry he saw what Jay meant. The villain was powering up again, and this time it would be bigger, He started shouting Barry's name. But the energy pulsed of the villain, Barry looked behind him, and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. The red energy pushed Jay and Wally backwards, they had a few minor burns, they had already begun to heal. He helped Jay get up, slowly they both looked in the direction that Barry went.

Wally arrived first, Jay just behind him. Wally's knees gave out beneath him, collapsing on to the ground he crawled towards Barry's body, checking for a pulse. Wally took of his and Barry's cowls, he started doing chest compressions, tears quickly started to fall when there was still no movement, "No uncle Barry, don't leave me" He didn't know how long he had been until Batman and Nightwing showed up, he looked up at them broken. He numbly felt Jay's hands helping him up and away from Barry's body. He looked at Nightwing he had a phone in his hands, when their eyes met Wally could see tear stains on his face, he look at Jay, who looked ahead tears fell from his eyes too.

Wally didn't leave until he was made to, five different league members restrained and carried him away from Barry's body. He barely remembered when Roy and Dick sat next to him, both held on to him as he cried, he didn't notice when the rest of the team came or when Hal pulled him in to a hug, crying as well, automatically he hugged back, pulling away tears stopped, he walked towards Barry, holding his hand, trying to give him some of him speed, it barely registered when he saw that he was no longer in his kid flash uniform. Closing his eyes, he ran to central.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iris walked back home, the party was great until Barry had gotten called to save the world, Iris smiled at a memory of Barry saying 'I save the world because you're on it Iris' She bit her lip to stop her from giggling at it, and opened the door.

Iris got changed, somehow she felt as if this mission was going to last awhile, she caught herself in the mirror and turned to her side, smiling again when she saw a tiny bump, running her hand over it "Daddy's saving the world, for us". When the phone started to ring, she made her way to it, putting on one of Barry's hoodies on.

"Hello, Allen residence"

"Iris its Dick"

"Dick no offence, but I kind of don't need your problems right now." Iris sat down on the arm of a chair.

"No you need to hear this" Something in his voice made Iris stand up again and press the phone harder against her ear.

"What's wrong?" She heard him sigh, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Iris, I'm sorry but-"Iris heard Dick sniff, "Barry he, he's-"Iris started screaming dropping the phone, Iris slowly fell to the floor, her legs couldn't support her, tears cascaded down her face, her screaming never stopping, Iris hugged her stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally looked around, it was dark the moonlight casted shadows in the house. She already knew, he wanted to find her quickly but he could find it in himself to speed around looking for her. He heard a small sob come from the corner, slowly he made his way there, sitting down next to her and cradled her in his arms. Weak fists hit his chest, she'd already felt half of her had gone, he didn't blame her, he never would or could.

"How could he?" The life in her voice was fading, "I should of told him" She rested her head on his shoulder, tears still fell from her eyes.

"Aunt Iris what do you mean?" Wally asked, he didn't look at her.

"If I had he wouldn't have gone, he would still be here, he would be safe" Iris had grabbed fists full of his shirt, unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"What did you need to tell him?" Iris scooted away from Wally "Please tell me" Iris placed her hands on her stomach, Wally's eyes widened and quickly held on to his aunt crying in to her shoulder, Iris did the same. Neither knew if it was because Barry would never see his children or because Iris was pregnant.

* * *

**Review and sorry it's been awhile, but no inspiration means no good writing.**

**Criticism is much appreciated, so long as you say how to improve.**


End file.
